Hatsuzuki
Quotes Hourly Notifications (Kai) Seasonal Quotes |Hinamatsuri2016_Note = |WhiteDay2016 = 提督、これは？僕にくれるのか？あ、皆にあげているのか。戦闘糧食の一種だな。いただこう。助かる。 |WhiteDay2016_EN = Admiral, this is? You're giving it to me? Ah, so everyone has received some. So it's a type of combat ration is it. I'll take it. I appreciate it. |WhiteDay2016_Clip = |WhiteDay2016_Note = |Spring2016 = 姉さん、その握り飯は？花見の準備？あ、そうか、もうそんな季節か！僕も手伝ってもいいか？塩は…少し濃いめにしよう |Spring2016_EN = Nee-san, what's the rice ball for? Preparation for flower viewing? I see, so it's already that season! Is it fine if I give you a hand? The salt... let's add more of it. |Spring2016_Clip = |Spring2016_Note = |ThirdAnniversary2016 = この艦隊も三周年！というわけか。大したものだ。僕も、祝おう。おめでとう提督。 |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = So this fleet is now three years old. That's impressive. I'll also celebrate in joy of this event. Congrats, Admiral. |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = |RainySeason2016 = 雨が続くなぁ。少し体が訛りそうだ。こんな日は缶詰の整理でもしよう。あ… これ、膨らんでる。駄目…だな。 |RainySeason2016_EN = It's still raining. It seems my body is getting a little stiff. Guess I'll arrange my food cans on a day like this. Ah, this one is inflated. It's... no good anymore. |RainySeason2016_Clip = |RainySeason2016_Note = |EarlySummer2016 = もうすぐ夏かあ…僕の名前の意味は知ってるか？うん、そうだ！だからどうということもないが、な。 |EarlySummer2016_EN = So it'll be summer soon... Do you know the meaning behind my name? Yes, that's right! Still, it's nothing really special, yeah. |EarlySummer2016_Clip = |EarlySummer2016_Note = 'Hatsuzuki' means the new moon during the eighth month of the year in the lunar calendar. |MidSummer2016 = この季節、僕は嫌いじゃないな。一部の艦は、少し物資が足りないのか、装甲に問題があるようだ。心配だな。 |MidSummer2016_EN = I don't really hate this season. Maybe it's because of material shortage, but it appears that some ships are lacking in armor. That's worrisome. |MidSummer2016_Clip = |MidSummer2016_Note = Hatsuzuki doesn't know that this "lack in armor" (clothes) are simply girls wearing swimsuits and enjoying the summer at the beach. Possibly due to having lived in times of poverty, she doesn't know about swimsuits. |Fall2016 = いや、あの戦いは、最後あまり覚えていないんだ。ただ、やれることを全力でやった……そんな気持ちは、ある。この胸の奥に。 |Fall2016_EN = No, I do not remember much of that fight at the end. However, I did my best with what I can do ... I feel so. Deep in my heart. |Fall2016_Clip = |Fall2016_Note = |Sanma2016 = 北洋漁業？いや、秋刀魚漁の支援か。なるほど。この季節ならではだな。よし、僕も一肌脱ごう。探照灯だな？ |Sanma2016_EN = North Pacific Ocean Fishery? No, it was just supporting saury fishing. I see. It's because it's the season. Alright, I'll do my best as well. Searchlights right? |Sanma2016_Clip = |Christmas2016 = クリスマス？そうか、これが。食事も豪華だな。 |Christmas2016_EN = Christmas? So this must be it. The food looks grand as well... |Christmas2016_Clip = |EndofYear2016 = うん、年末の大掃除か？それは必要のことだな。僕も手伝おう。いえ、何かふきれた気持ちで。体が動きしたいだ。 |EndofYear2016_EN = Yup, New Year's cleaning huh? That's something important. I'll help out. No, I just feel like it. I want to move about. |EndofYear2016_Clip = |NewYear2017 = 新年、あけましておめでとう。今年も宜しく頼む。ああ、餅つきか！よし、僕も手伝おう。 |NewYear2017_EN = Happy New Year. I'm counting on you this year too. Ah, Mochizuki? Right, I'll help too. |NewYear2017_Clip = |Setsubun2017 = 大淀、その豆は…？あ、そうか、節分。鬼役は誰なの？…え、姉さん？！ |Setsubun2017_EN = Ooyodo, what are these beans for? Oh, I understand, Setsubun. Who is going to play the demon? Huh? Big Sis? |Setsubun2017_Clip = |FourthAnniversary2017 = 四周年、というわけか！　提督、おめでとう。僕も、お前と皆の役に立てて、嬉しい。これからも、僕が……護る |FourthAnniversary2017_EN = So it's the 4th anniversary! Admiral, congratulations. I'm happy to be of help to you and everyone else. I'll continue... protecting everyone. |FourthAnniversary2017_Clip = }} Character Appearance * She has essentially the same gear as her elder sisters, including her own pair of Chou-10cm-hou-chan. She wears the same basic uniform except with slight different tones of grey and a black neckerchief. Under her uniform appears to be a black full-body bodysuit fully covering her arms and legs. She doesn't wear the gloves as her bodysuit also covers her hands. Her fire director is attached to her right wrist. * She has short brown hair with strands tied to look like horns along with grayish yellow eyes. Personality * Her hourly lines are rife with talk about eating only barley rice and canned meat, as well as amazement that other foods even exist, making her canonically fall solidly "Feeding the Ducks" joke. * She's also known by fandom as "hatsuduki" (pronounced as Hatsu"ducky" or Hatsu"dookey") due to the pun and romanization of Nihon-shiki of her name . Notes * Winter 2016 Event E-2 Clear Reward. Trivia * Her name means "First Moon". * Along with Shimakaze, Amatsukaze, Akizuki,Teruzuki and Suzutsuki, she is one of 6 destroyers with "animated turrets". * Like Z1, Z3, Amatsukaze, Akizuki, and Teruzuki, she has 3 slots from the beginning. Other DDs have only 2 slots before remodeling. * Attached to Ozawa's Northern Force in the Battle of Cape Engano, she covered the rescue of survivors from Zuihou and Zuikaku by Kuwa and Wakatsuki ''on the evening of 25 October, 1944. At 1840, they encountered a detachment of Halsey's TF.34 comprising 4 cruisers (USS ''New Orleans, Wichita, Santa Fe and Mobile) with at least 9 destroyers. Hatsuzuki single-handedly faced off against this overwhelming force for the next two hours, eventually exploding and sinking at 2059 (at 20-24 N, 126-20 E). Her sacrifice enabled the escape of Isuzu, Wakatsuki and Kuwa. The only survivors of her crew were 8 men in a boat with 17 Zuikaku crewmen who made their way to Luzon by 14 November, having been providentially cast off when Hatsuzuki got underway to engage the enemy. Adding the survivors from the Zuihou, it would make around 1500 crewmen saved (plus the crew from the rescuing ships). For reference, an Akizuki-class destroyer could hold 300 men aboard. **In her damaged CG, you can see her look over her shoulder at a little boat. It is possible that is the boat with the 25 survivors in it. *Wears same Hachimaki as Akizuki, which reads as "61st Destroyer Division". Category:Ships required for Improvements